


One Step Forward, One Step Back

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, betting with dean, teaching cas to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: A bet with Dean, has you in the bunker living room teaching Cas to dance. Sam and Dean sit in to watch, but are suprised when you and Cas are happily waltzing together.Based on the prompt “Imagine teaching Cas how to dance”





	One Step Forward, One Step Back

You had no idea why you had agreed to teach Cas to dance, but you couldn’t say no to the angel that came to your bedroom door last night, asking you to teach him. Somehow you always found yourself never being able to say no to Cas. Coming back into the present, you look into Cas's shiny blue eyes noticing he's terrified. 

You smile softly. “It’s okay Cas, just follow my lead”

You take Cas’s hands in yours, placing one on your waist and holding the other firmly. “This is a waltz. A waltz has three beats, real easy Cas. You just move to the music and follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

Cas nods as you continue talking. “I’m going to count off the one, two, three and move on one okay. We are going to do a ‘one step forward, one step back motion’ so I’m going to step forward with my right foot and you’ll step back with your left, and then it’s kind of easy from there. Also, don’t worry about stepping on my feet. And it’s important that you don’t look at your feet, look at me. Look into my eyes the whole time.”

You look at Sam and Dean who are sitting at the table a little bit away from you and Cas. You know they are laughing at you teaching Cas, it wasn’t an easy task, but you didn’t mind. You nodded at Dean, and you watched him lean forward, to press the button on the stereo, and within moments a smooth waltz starts playing.

“Alright, are you ready?” you said, smiling at Cas.

He nodded at you. “Okay,” you pause as you close your eyes, waiting for the right moment, “1, 2, 3,” you mutter under your breath. “1, 2, 3, ready, and 1, 2, 3,” you move forward slightly sending both you and Cas into motion.

You smiled, Cas wasn’t actually bad, he was doing quite well. It was all going fine, until Cas tripped over his own foot, losing his balance, falling into your arms with a heavy but embarrassed grunt.

“I’m so sorry…” Cas grumbled, as you helped him straighten himself up again.

You could hear Dean and Sam laughing behind you, but ignoring them, you smiled at Cas, “Hey, it’s okay. You were doing really well.”

Cas smiled at the compliment, and his face lit up. “Can we try again?” he asked, more eagerly than you would have thought.

“Of course, Cas.” You agreed.

Resuming your previous position, you moved yourself closer to Cas’s body, and within moments you were waltzing around the floor with him. You stuck your tongue out at Dean, as you both passed the Winchester brothers, who are beyond shocked but amused.

You had actually made a bet with Dean, about whether Cas could do it or not, looks like you had won.

[ ](https://weheartit.com/entry/198531635)


End file.
